Corazones solitarios
by Mimi-Hiwatari-Izumi
Summary: La golden pair se separa...la razon? Oishi se va a estudiar al extranjero, dejando a un pobre Eiji abandonado, mas detalles en el transcurso del fic


**Titulo**: Corazones Solitarios

**Parejas:** Golden Pair/ Dream Pair

**Advertencias**: yaoi

**Disclaimer:** POT no me pertenece, solo a sus respectivos autores( TT mala suerte )

**Primer Capitulo:**

Era una noche muy hermosa, el cielo estaba despejado y podian apreciarse pequeños puntos de un color apenas identificable a la vista humana que adornaba a una bella luna que estaba en su fase de 4to menguante, en los parques que acompañaban a las cuidades muchas parejas veian el lindo espectáculo, unos tomados de la mano, en otros casos la mujer estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante, otros charlaban y otros sellaban su amor en una suave y calmada union de besos compartidos en los que hacian llegar sus sentimientos.

En la oscuridad de una habitación habian dos personas que terminaban de demostrarse por primera vez su amor con la union de sus cuerpos, ambos estaban cubiertos por una delgada sabana de seda, uno estaba acurrucado entre los brazos de la otra persona, dicha persona acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos

Oishi …estas despierto?...-se oyo una suave y hasta cierto punto infantil voz-

Si…aún sigo despierto- suspiro ligeramente- no puedo dormir ya que te tengo a mi lado- alzo su mirada al techo apenas visible tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad- Eiji…

Sucede algo?- se puso encima de el para tratar de mirarlo ya que la oscuridad no le permitia ver su rostro, su voz estaba acompañada de preocupación-

No sucede nada- acariciando la mejilla del pelirrojo que este la recibia como a un mimo que le hacia a un pequeño gato su dueño- solo es que aún no puedo creer que te encuentres en una situación así en mi habitación…soy la persona más feliz del mundo-

Oishi…-sonriendo aunque el otro no lo podia ver- yo también estoy muy feliz – acercandose a su rostro para depositar sus labios en los ajenos- te amo mucho …- coloco su cabeza en el pecho del otro- nunca nos separemos cierto? Siempre estaremos juntos no?

El semblante sereno que tenia el pelinegro cambio a una de melancolia, agradecia al cielo el que la habitación estaba oscura- …Eiji hay algo que debo de decirte …-

Que es?...-susurrando apenas-

Eiji…mañana me ire a estudiar al extranjero …toda mi familia se mudara a los estados unidos y no pueden dejarme solo-

El pelirrojo no daba credito a lo que oia y su corazon se estrujo fuertemente- por que no me lo dijiste antes?- se levanto del cuerpo ajeno- es que acaso no tenia el derecho de saberlo- con voz entrecortada- entonces todo lo que hemos vivido juntos? Y esto que paso? Que es solo un recuerdo para que te vayas y nunca regreses?...eres un idiota- iba a levantarse de la cama pero dos brazos rodearon su cuerpo- dejame …-empezo a sollozar-

Eiji no queria decirtelo antes …porque porque no sabia como ibas a reaccionar te prometo regresar después de terminar la escuela, pero no digas que he querido utilizarte tu eres mi vida tu eres mi todo …-volteo al pelirrojo para quedar frente a frente- me crees? Crees en lo que te digo?- le limpio las lagrimas que caian de los hermosos ojos gatunos del pelirrojo-

Oishi…- le abrazo fuertemente- te creo …y te esperare hasta que regreses…te llamare todos los dias y siempre pensare en ti, tu no te olvides de mi por favor- dijo esto último con temor-

Nunca lo haria mi querido Eiji…- correspondiendo el abrazo- yo también te escribire y pensare en ti, pero no te desanimes si? Aunque estemos separados quiero que siempre sonrias me lo prometes?

Haii- apenas con voz audible- bueno entonces vayamos a dormir – tomo el cuerpo del pelirrojo entre sus brazos y lo deposito nuevamente en la cama- mañana tienes que ir a la escuela y yo tengo que despedirme de los demás-Oyasumi Eiji- le dio un beso en la frente-

El pelirrojo no pudo dormir en el transcurso de la noche, se sentia muy triste, aún no podia creer que la persona que tanto queria, se iria cuando penso que ambos se graduarian juntos y luego de eso estudiarian en la misma universidad, que siempre tendria esa sonrisa amable y serena que calmaba su agitado corazon, se iria de su lado y hasta quizas se iria para nunca más volver….

Aquí termina mi primer capitulo espero les haya gustado y pues las cosas iran muy feas para esta linda pareja ( gomen chicas pero los hare sufrir)

Hasta la proxima ( vengo con mi actualizacion de mis dos fics xD)


End file.
